Ginis
Ginis appeared in 2016 TV series called Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Ginis (ジニス Jinisu) is the main antagonist of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. He is the Deathgaliens' owner (オーナー Ōnā), who loves playing with the lives of others. Residing aboard the Deathgalien's space-faring base, the Sagittari Ark, he oversees the Team Leaders directing their Players to attack Earth while he watches. His cells are embedded in Continue Coins that Naria uses to grow defeated monsters. He awards a prize to the winner of his Blood Game. Coming into being long ago from a mass of conglomerate Moebas, driven by his ego and self-hatred, Ginis created the Deathgaliens to satisfy his need to be greatly amused by the mass genocide of about ninety-nine worlds. Among the planets was the world where Quval originated from. When the Sagittari Ark arrived to Earth, seeing the rumors of its brimming with life are true, Ginis declares it the site of the 100th Blood Game and sends the Team Leader Jagged to commence the slaughter. But the appearance of the Zyouhgers and their act of destroying Jagged impressed Ginis as he ups the ante by allowing his remaining team leaders Azald and Quval compete against each other to see which of their groups can kill the Zyuohgers and destroy Earth first. After a series of defeats from both players and his commanders, he decided to participate in the Game himself. He introduced himself to Earth, and created a barrier which would erase anything on contact. The barrier would continue to decrease in radius unless the Zyuohgers located the deactivation switch to destroy the barrier. The Zyuohgers found the switch in time, but once the barrier deactivated, the switch transformed into Massacre Machine Gift, a robot Ginis didn't use on other planets often because it made the Game too one-sided in Deathgalien's favor. Gift easily defeated both the Zyuoghers and their mecha. He sent Naria in search for Zyumans, and was able to obtain three Zyumans: a Rhino, a Wolf, and a Crocodile. He infused the three Zyumans' life energies into a single human named Misao Mondo, whom he considered a kindred spirit for having the same self loathing as himself. Ginis then send the artificial Zyuohger, renamed The World, to fight the Zyuohgers, and then called him back before finishing them off as a way of taunting them. After Misao began fighting Ginis's control, Ginis used his Continue Medals on Misao to regain control. It worked, until Yamato Kazakiri was able to get through to Misao and free him completely. Ginis was made aware by Naria that a batch of Moeba Medals had been stolen by Domidoll but took no action against him, choosing to sit back and see the Space Circus ringmaster amuse him. Domidoll ultimately fell at the hands of the Zyuohgers. When Bangray arrived to Earth, Ginis found the hunter interesting, and decided to recruit him. Bangray tried working with them, but ultimately turned them down, continuing his hunt. Ginis found Bangray's actions on Earth intriguing, and decided to stop his commanders from sending more Players for the time being. Once Bangray was able to locate and lure out his prey, Cube Whale, Ginis launched an all out assault, attacking Bangray, the Zyuohgers, and Cube Whale. This drives Cube Whale into a berserk state, attacking everyone and escaping. Unable to bear the Zyuohgers' persistence, Naria hired the hero assassin Gillmarda to eliminate them behind Ginis' back. Originally, Gillmarda did indeed succeed in bringing about the mutual annihilations of the Zyuohgers and Ninningers as well as the extinction of Super Sentai itself, only to be defeated thanks to temporal intervention from Yoshiharu Igasaki. Ginis explained to his followers that with the Blood Game becoming boring, he was intrigued when Bangray arrived on Earth and plotted to capture whatever prey the hunter was after. Ginis gave Nalia a Custom Massacre Machine Gift for her to use to capture Cube Whale. Before the robot was destroyed by Dodekai-Oh, Ginis ordered Nalia to return with the robot's memory core. She obeyed, and Ginis announced he no longer needed Cube Whale, and that the data within the core was all they needed. Ginis uses the black box when Quval launches his trap after abducting Naria, revealing that he knew of his subordinate's treachery as he uses Cube Whale's data to siphon the Earth's energies and transform into Shin Ginis. Ginis quickly displays his new power by wiping all but three of Quval's replicas, enlarging them to pursue their fleeing creator. Rather than go after Quval, Ginis returns to Sagittari Ark where he amusingly watches a hysterically desperate Quval try to destroy Earth before he is destroyed. Ginis oversaw Azald as he embarked on his hunt against Bud on Earth. Witnessing Azald unleashing his true form in his fight against the seven Zyuohgers, Ginis noted that his seal had been broken. Azald later confronts Ginis, breaking his ties to the Deathgaliens despite Ginis sending Naria to indirectly support Azald. After Azald's destruction, which would normally end in a stalemate since all his team leaders are dead, Ginis decids to personally end the Blood Game by using the Sagittari Ark's arrow-like anchor as a conduct to transfer his cells into Earth's Core and destroy it from the inside. Ginis sends Naria and an army of Gifts to prevent the Zyuohgers from interfering. But the Zyuohgers use the conduit to pull the Sagittari Ark into Earth and crash it in the outskirts of the city. But Ginis survived the Ark's destruction, telling the Zyuohgers that he only needs to directly infect the Earth with his cells to win the Blood Game. Ginis proceeds to toy with the Zyuohgers with his new powers, showing off the power boost from siphoning the planet's energy, until Yamato noticed several of the Moeba cells composing Ginis's being while trapped in a pocket dimension. This made his normally cool and calming attitude suddenly change to anger in an instant as he forces the Zyuohgers out of the dimension, and causes the Zyuohgers to finally understand Ginis's motivation and actions have been driven by his obsessive need to prove himself to be the ultimate lifeform. When even Naria learned the truth, her resolve to protect Ginis further enraged him as he killed her while attempting to kill the Zyuohgers to keep his secret. Though Ginis' attack damaged the Zyuohger's transformation devices, they are repaired by the Earth as Ginis finds himself rejected by it. To even the odds, Zyuoh Eagle is empowered by the Earth to assume his Great Wild Instinct form to overpower Ginis before he loses Gift Custom's black box. Ginis reverts to his original form while enlarging himself, only to be easily defeated and obliterated by Wild Tousai Dodeka King at a cellular level. An iteration of Shin Ginis leading a pack of Moebas was among the Shocker army of the Game World led by Shocker Leader III, the boss of the Chou Shocker Taisen bonus stage. This army was ultimately wiped out by a combined force of Sentai Rangers and Kamen Riders; Ginis was destroyed alongside Raimein by Kamen Rider Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50 with assistance from five summoned Super Red Rangers. Ginis was recalled when the Zyuohgers confronted Pocane Daniro of the Space Mafia. Pocane revealed that he was indeed a member of the Deathgalien but disavowed his association since Ginis' manner of slaughter for fun clashed with his greed for money. He did, however, retain a set of Moeba Medals for his personal army as well as a Continue Medal to enlarge himself when the time came. Revived by Pocane Daniro, Naria vowed to avenge Ginis only to be soundly defeated by Zyuoh Tiger. Ginis carries a shrewd and calm demeanor, considering himself the ultimate existence in the universe. He does not care for the lives of others, regardless if their are his subordinates or not, as long as he is thoroughly entertained by his Blood Games. Thus he gives the commanders plenty of leeway, allowing them to act without informing him of their plans. In fact, Ginis does not consider the Zyuohgers, Bangray, or Quval a threat to himself, and thus keeps his cool even when confronting them was Shin Genis. But in reality, Ginis's most defining traits are his massive ego and self-loathing due to his origins as a conglomerate of lowly Moebas. As a result, considering any form of compassion towards him as being the most unforgivable insult, Ginis would dedicate his full attention to the utter destruction of anyone who knows his secret, even if they were loyal to him. Powers and Abilities Ginis * Master of Wiseness and Deception: Although he has been staying on his space ship for all of the time, he was able to figure out Quval's plot, and even out planned the calculative Team Leader. * Regenerative Lifeforce: He can infuse Continue Coins with his life force, which can be used to revive and enlarge any defeated monsters, Deathgaliens or not. He could also enlarge himself after being defeated. * Enhanced Speed: As shown by his clone, Ginis is fast enough to gently avoid being hit by The World's Zyuoh The GunRod line * Enhanced Reflexes: As shown by his clone, he can use his bare hand to block bullets from The World's Zyuoh The Burst. * Energy Blast: As shown by his clone, Ginis can release multiple yellow energy balls from his body to hit his opponents and seriously damage them. * Electrokinesis: He can unleash beams of electricity from his hand, which is strong enough to destroy a whole castle. * Extreme Durability: He emerged unharmed from the combined blast of 6 Zyuohgers, 1 cloned Team Leader and 6 cloned Players. Arsenals * Hand Swords: He can turn both hands into swords and slash his opponents. Weaknesses * Sagittari Ark's Energy Dependence (former): As revealed by Quval reading Naria's memories, Ginis is dependent on energy supplied by his ship, the Sagittari Ark. Therefore, leaving it will weaken him significantly. But Ginis negated this weakness by using Gift Custom's black box to utilize its data on Cube Whale to draw energy from the Earth, though the black box was later destroyed by the Zyuohgers. * Earth Rejection: Being hostile to Earth's living organisms, the Earth not only empowered the Zyuohgers, but also briefly paralyzed him and weakened him considerably. Shin Ginis * Flight: He was shown by be able to fly freely without flapping his wings. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: He easily took on 6 cloned Players, 2 Team Leaders, 4 Instinct Awakened Zyuohgers, a Great Instinct Awakened Zyuoh The World and a Zyuoh Whale at the same time on his own, and eventually overwhelmed them by destroying 3 Players, a cloned Team Player and a cloned Zyuoh The World. * Enhanced Energy Blast: He can unleash countless energy blasts from his wings to bombard his opponents, which is potentially fatal to Zyuohgers and Players alike. * Enhanced Regenerative Lifeforce: He can fire steams of yellow energy at cloned Players, which not only enlarged them, but also took them under his command, also gave the the ability to shoot thunder. * Hand Energy Wave: His hand can release an energy wave that can detonate his opponent. * Black Mist Dimension: His wing can create black mist that can seal his enemy into another dimension. * Moeba Merge Mist: He can scatter himself into Moeba cells and rebuild himself. * Thunder Blast: He can shoot thunder from his chest. * Enhanced Strength: He overpowered even the superhuman strength of Zyuoh Gorilla. Arsenals * Hand Swords: He can turn his both hands into swords. ** Enhanced Accuracy: He showed the ability to precisely slash his opponents a few inches away from them, as a way to threaten them. Weaknesses * Sagittari Ark's Energy Dependence (former): As revealed by Quval reading Naria's memories, Ginis is dependent on energy supplied by his ship, the Sagittari Ark. Therefore, leaving it will weaken him significantly. But Ginis negated this weakness by using Gift Custom's black box to utilize its data on Cube Whale to draw energy from the Earth, though the black box was later destroyed by the Zyuohgers. * Earth Rejection: Being hostile to Earth's living organisms, the Earth not only empowered the Zyuohgers, but also briefly paralyzed him and weakened him considerably. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Electric Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Characters Portrayed by Kazuhiko Inoue Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Kamen Rider Universe